l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toturi II
Toturi Tsudao was the second child and only daughter of Toturi I and the first child he had by Isawa Kaede. She was the sister of Toturi Sezaru and Hantei Naseru and half-sister of Akodo Kaneka. She was known as "The Sword". Youth The first child of Toturi and Toturi Kaede, Tsudao quickly showed and aptitude for both single combat and large-scale tactics. By the age of six she had memorized both the Book of Sun Tao and Akodo's Leadership. By the age of ten she had beaten her own Akodo sensei in single combat.Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 24 Love Tsudao carried on a brief romance with Doji Tanitsu in her teenage years, but ended it eventually. Her charm, beauty and character drew many men to her, most such as Bayushi Paneki choose never to act upon their feelings, and instead dedicated themselves to serving her. Tsudao and the Winds Being the first legitimate child of Toturi, Tsudao was long considered the favorite to take the throne after the emperor's death, despite the fact that legally, her younger brother, Toturi Sezaru, was the legitimate heir of the Toturi dynasty. She commanded the First Imperial Legion. Battles Tsudao fought many battles, as the Battle of the False Wall, when she fought alongside the Hida and Hiruma and led them to victory in hidden tunnels the Kaiu engineers had never dug; the Battle for the River Palisade, when she slew the bandit lord and his fourteen champions; the Battle of Sunrise Mountain, fighting alongside the Shinjo and Moto against the northern barbarians came raging down from the mountains in search of soft lands to plunder but finding only death. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Brokering Peace Tsudao called a meeting between the Four Winds during the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya. The conference ended in tradgedy however when a Pekkle no Oni sent by Shahai attacked the four heirs to the throne. Unknown to the four a second Pekkle had also been sent under the guise of a herald Miya Gensaiken. The Pekkle attached itself to Sezaru as an advisor.Way of the Samurai, p. 96 While her brothers were fighting for the Throne, she cared first for the Empire and its people, hunting the Tsuno and the Shadowlands presence in all the Empire. In 1159 she led an assault on Shinomen Mori, which resulted in the rescue of Matsu Domotai who was being held by Iuchi Shahai and Tsuno.A Lion's Honor Empress of Rokugan In 1159, following the destruction of Otosan Uchi by the forces of Daigotsu, Tsudao declared herself Empress of Rokugan in order to provide unity to the empire and a single banner under which the armies of the land could face the Dark Lord. Her claim was not accepted by her siblings or Rokugan as a whole at the time. She was mainly supported by the Phoenix Clan, the Crane Clan, and the Matsu Family.Revelation After the death of Tsudao during the Four Winds March and the abdication of Sezaru and Kaneka's claims to the throne, Tsudao's youngest brother, Naseru, became the next Emperor. Tsudao was posthumously proclaimed Empress Toturi II by Naseru, in honor of her sacrifice. The word of the Emperor absolutely binding, Tsudao's reign was retroactively given legitimacy. Naseru thus became Toturi III. Category:Imperial Leaders